Der Herr der Ringe Karaoke Abend
by Beruthiel
Summary: Die Herr der Ringe All Stars machen einen Karaoke Abend (heute: Aragorn) Über Reviews würd ich mich todfreuden
1. Frodo

Der Herr der Ringe Karaoke Abend  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Schauplätze gehören JRRTolkien. Die Lieder den jeweiligen Sänger/innen und Interpreten/innen.  
  
Summary: Die Herr der Ringe All Stars machen einen Karaoke Abend.  
  
Anmerkung: Ich bin gerade dabei einen Harry Potter Karaoke Abend zu schreiben. Mir fielen da ein paar Lieder ein die mir zwar gefallen, aber nicht in den Harry Potter Kontext passten. Darum hab ich die Lieder einfach gepackt und nach Mittelerde transportiert. Was nicht heißen muss das hier der Zusammenhang besser klappt! Aber ich wollte meinen Lieblingen die Chance geben auch mal singen zu können.  
  
Ach ja, bei dieser Idee hab ich mich von anderen Karaoke FanFics inspieren lassen.  
  
Bitte lesen und reviewen!  
  
Denn: Applaus ist des Sängers Brot! Kritik ist des Schreibers Brot!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Folge 1: Frodo  
  
Es ist nach Ende des Ringkrieges. Alle Überlebenden (und auch ein paar Tote) haben sich nach Bruchtal aufgemacht um sich dort zu erholen und zu feiern. Eines Abends ruft Elrond alle zusammen.  
  
Elrond: Um das Ende des Ringkrieges gebührend zu feiern, hab ich beschlossen einen Karaoke Abend zu veranstalten. Ihr hattet in den letzten Tagen die Möglichkeit euch bei mir mit eurem Lied anzumelden.  
  
OK, seid ihr alle bereit?  
  
Alle: Ja!  
  
Elrond: Dann können wir ja loslegen! Der erste der heute Abend zu uns singen wird ist: Frodo Beutlin!  
  
Alle beginnen zu jubeln.  
  
Elrond während Frodo zur Bühne geht: Frodo wird für uns „When You Say Nothing At All" von Ronan Keating aus dem Film „Notting Hill" singen.  
  
Frodo nimmt das Mikrophon: Dieses Lied ist für einen ganz besonderen Hobbit. Meinen liebsten Hobbit! Wenn er nicht wäre, wäre ich jetzt nicht hier. Er hat mich mehr als einmal aus der Dunlkelheit gerettet. Das ist für dich Sam!  
  
Alle sehen zu Sam, der schnappt nach Luft und wird rot.  
  
Frodo:  
  
It's amazing  
  
How you can speak  
  
Right to my heart  
  
Without saying a word,  
  
You can light up the dark  
  
Try as I may  
  
I could never explain  
  
What I hear when  
  
You don't say a thing  
  
The smile on your face  
  
Lets me know  
  
That you need me  
  
There's a truth  
  
In your eyes  
  
Saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says  
  
You'll catch me  
  
Whenever I fall  
  
You say it best  
  
When you say  
  
Nothing at all  
  
All day long  
  
I can hear people  
  
Talking out loud  
  
But when you hold me near  
  
You drown out the crowd  
  
Try as they may  
  
They can never define  
  
What's been said  
  
Between your  
  
Heart and mine  
  
  
  
You say it best  
  
When you say  
  
Nothing at all  
  
You say it best  
  
When you say  
  
Nothing at all  
  
The smile on your face  
  
The truth in your eyes  
  
The touch of your hand  
  
Let's me know  
  
That you need me  
  
You say it best  
  
When you say  
  
Nothing at all  
  
You say it best  
  
When you say  
  
Nothing at all  
  
The smile on your face  
  
The truth in your eyes  
  
The touch of your hand  
  
Let's me know  
  
That you need me  
  
You say it best  
  
When you say  
  
Nothing at all  
  
You say it best  
  
When you say  
  
Nothing at all  
  
Während Frodo singt schnäuzen sich ein paar der Zuhörer. Sam starrt mit rotem Kopf Frodo an. Als er aufhört zu singen, brechen alle in begeistertes Klatschen aus. [Er sieht halt nicht nur gut aus sondern kann auch gut singen] Frodo geht zum Tisch zurück an dem er mit Sam sitzt. Der sieht so aus als wollte er gleich zu weinen beginnen. Er öffnet den Mund um etwas zu sagen doch Frodo unterbricht ihn.  
  
Frodo: Pscht! Ich weiß genau was du sagen willst!  
  
Er und Sam umarmen sich, dann setzten sich beide wieder hin.  
  
Elrond: Vielen Dank, Frodo! So, mal sehen wer der nächste ist. Die nächste sollte ich sagen, denn es ist Arwen!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Seufz* Ich LIEBE diese Lied! Und die Szene im Film in der das Lied vorkommt: Julia Roberts und Hugh Grant sind in diesem Park. Sie sitzt auf dieser *Liebesbank* und Er steht noch unschlüssig im Gras rum. Im Hintergrund ist das Lied zu hören während die Kamera sich immer weiter von den beiden entfernt – senkrecht hochfährt. Wow! Das nenne ich eine tolle Kamerafahrt!  
  
He, ich komm auch grad in Singstimmung! *Oh weh!*  
  
Beruthiel springt wie blöd durch die Gegend und kreischt: Diese war der erste Streich und der zweite folgt sogleich!  
  
(Das ist aus Max & Moritz! Nur so nebenbei bemerkt.)  
  
Puh jetzt fühl ich mich besser!  
  
Oh, hätte ich fast vergessen: hat zufällig einer den Text von „I just cant wait to be king" (Aber ich will jetzt gleich König sein) von Elton John (?) aus dem Film „Lion king" (König der Löwen). Ich brächte den, kann ihn aber nicht finden. Ich bin mir auch nicht ganz sicher ob das Lied wirklich so heißt.  
  
Es wäre wahnsinnig nett wenn mir einer von euch den Text geben könnte! Danke! 


	2. Arwen

Der Herr der Ringe Karaoke Abend  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Schauplätze gehören JRRTolkien. Die Lieder den jeweiligen Sänger/innen und Interpreten/innen.  
  
Summary: Die Herr der Ringe All Stars machen einen Karaoke Abend.  
  
Anmerkung: Ich bin gerade dabei einen Harry Potter Karaoke Abend zu schreiben. Mir fielen da ein paar Lieder ein die mir zwar gefallen, aber nicht in den Harry Potter Kontext passten. Darum hab ich die Lieder einfach gepackt und nach Mittelerde transportiert. Was nicht heißen muss das hier der Zusammenhang besser klappt! Aber ich wollte meinen Lieblingen die Chance geben auch mal singen zu können.  
  
Ach ja, bei dieser Idee hab ich mich von anderen Karaoke FanFics inspieren lassen.  
  
Bitte lesen und reviewen!  
  
Denn: Applaus ist des Sängers Brot! Kritik ist des Schreibers Brot!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Folge 2: Arwen  
  
Elrond: Die nächste die etwas vortragen wird ist meine eigene Tochter Arwen!  
  
Arwen geht auf die Bühne.  
  
Elrond: Toi, toi, toi!  
  
Arwen: Danke Pappi! [Oder wie auch immer Elben ihre Eltern nennen!]  
  
Ich werde „Who wants to live forever" von Queens singen.  
  
There´s no time for us,  
  
There´s no place for us,  
  
What is this thing that builds our dreams,  
  
Yet slips away from us.  
  
Who wants to live forever,  
  
Who wants to live forever......?  
  
There´s no chance for us,  
  
It´s all decided for us,  
  
This world has only one sweet moment  
  
set aside for us.  
  
Who wants to live forever.  
  
Who dares to love forever,  
  
When love must die.  
  
But touch my tears with your lips,  
  
Touch my world with your fingertips,  
  
And we can have forever,  
  
And we can love forever  
  
Forever is your today,  
  
Who wants to live forever,  
  
Who wants to live forever,  
  
Forever is our today,  
  
Who waits forever anyway?  
  
Alle klatschen. Aragorn rennt zur Bühne, hebt Arwen runter und gibt ihr einen Kuss.  
  
Aragorn: Ich werde dich immer lieben!  
  
Arwen: Ich dich auch!  
  
Elrond (sieht gerührt aus): Ich wünschte deine Mutter wäre hier!  
  
Hmm. Der nächste ist Legolas der ein ähnliches Lied singen wird.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dieses Lied wollte ich beim Harry Potter Karaoke Abend einbauen, aber ich habe niemanden gefunden zu dem dieses Lied passt. Höchstens Flamel (genau, der uralte Kerl mit dem Stein der Weisen) aber den kennt eh keiner. Und der taucht auch nur am Rande auf. Und ich finde ihn langweilig! Weiß zwar selbst nicht warum, aber er ist langweilig! 


	3. Legolas

Der Herr der Ringe Karaoke Abend  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Schauplätze gehören JRRTolkien. Die Lieder den jeweiligen Sänger/innen und Interpreten/innen.  
  
Summary: Die Herr der Ringe All Stars machen einen Karaoke Abend.  
  
Anmerkung: Ich bin gerade dabei einen Harry Potter Karaoke Abend zu schreiben. Mir fielen da ein paar Lieder ein die mir zwar gefallen, aber nicht in den Harry Potter Kontext passten. Darum hab ich die Lieder einfach gepackt und nach Mittelerde transportiert. Was nicht heißen muss das hier der Zusammenhang besser klappt! Aber ich wollte meinen Lieblingen die Chance geben auch mal singen zu können.  
  
Ach ja, bei dieser Idee hab ich mich von anderen Karaoke FanFics inspieren lassen.  
  
Diese Kapitel gefällt mir persönlich nicht so gut. Aber mir fiel nichts Passendes zu Legolas ein. Außerdem hab ich den armen Kerl zu einem Lockhard Klon verkommen lassen…  
  
Nun ja, lest selbst, bildet euch eure eigene Meinung und habt Spaß!  
  
Bitte lesen und reviewen!  
  
Denn: Applaus ist des Sängers Brot! Kritik ist des Schreibers Brot!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Folge 3: Legolas  
  
(Gebt es zu auf den Seit ihr alle scharf)  
  
Elrond: Ich bitte Legolas auf die Bühne. Er wird „Forever young" von Alphaville singen  
  
Pippin (zu Merry): Wieso müssen Elben eigentlich immer von Ewigleben und Unsterblichkeit singen?!  
  
Merry: Öh, weil sie unsterblich *sind*!  
  
Pippin: Ach ja, genau!  
  
Legolas:  
  
/Let's dance in style,  
  
let's dance for a while.  
  
Heaven can wait,  
  
we're only watching the skies.  
  
Hoping for the best  
  
but expecting the worst.  
  
Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?  
  
Let us die young  
  
or let us live forever.  
  
We don't have the power  
  
but we never say never.  
  
Sitting in a sandpit  
  
life is a short trip.  
  
The music's for the sad men.  
  
Can you imagine when this race is won?  
  
Turn our golden faces into the sun.  
  
Praising our leaders,  
  
we're getting in tune.  
  
The music's played by the madmen.  
  
Forever young, I want to be forever young.  
  
Do you really want to live forever?  
  
Forever - and ever.  
  
Some are like water,  
  
some are like the heat.  
  
Some are the melody  
  
and some are the beat.  
  
Sooner or later, they all will be gone,  
  
why don't they stay young?  
  
It's so hard to get old without a cause,  
  
I don't want to parish like a fading horse.  
  
Youth's like diamonds in the sun,  
  
and diamonds are forever.  
  
So many adventures couldn't happen today,  
  
so many songs we forgot to play.  
  
So many dreams swinging out of the blue,  
  
we'll let them come true.  
  
Forever young.../  
  
Alle klatschen und ein paar der jungen (sprich: unter 500 Jahre alten) Elben fallen in Ohnmacht. [Der sieht halt *auch* gut aus]  
  
Elrond: Danke Legolas! Du hast eine gute Singstimme… und…äh …Legolas? (Blickt sich verwirrt um) Wo ist er denn hin?  
  
Merry: Der ist rausgerannt und sucht einen Spiegel. Gimli hat zu ihm gesagt hat, er bekäme langsam graue Haare.  
  
Gimli: Ja, ich hab es genau gesehen: es war sooo lang. Der arme Legolas sah damit richtig alt aus.  
  
Pippin: Ach hör doch auf! Das war sicher eins von deinen Haaren die du gesehen hast.  
  
Gimli: Grrrrrr! Sag das noch mal!  
  
Bevor Pippin etwas sagen kann kommt Legolas zurück. Er sieht etwas blass aus.  
  
Gimli (grinst): Na, was gefunden.  
  
Legolas (hält entsetzt graues, dünnes, haarähnilches etwas hoch): Ja!  
  
Merry: Gibt mal her. (Untersucht *Haar*) Legolas, das ist kein Haar, das ist eine Bogensehne! Du hast eher Probleme mit den Augen als mit den Haaren! [Ich glaube in Mittelerde gibt es keine Leute die Brillen tragen, oder??]  
  
Gimli: Das heißt er wird alt, oder?  
  
Merry: Ja.  
  
Gimli (summt): Der Elb wird alt. Der Elb wird alt. Der Elb …  
  
Legolas: Ich bin nicht alt!  
  
Pippin: So wie alt bist du den dann?  
  
Gimli: Ja das würde mich auch interessieren!  
  
Legolas (stottert): Äh …uhm … he Elrond, wer ist als nächstes dran?  
  
Elrond: Der nächste ist Aragorn! *Vielleicht!* Steht hier noch in Klammern.  
  
Alle: ??? *Vielleicht!* ???  
  
Elrond: Was weiß ich, das hab nicht ich geschrieben. Also, nächstes Mal *vielleicht* Aragorn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Falls ihr euch jetzt auch wundert warum es vielleicht heißt: Ich stecke im Moment im ABI Stress und bin mir nicht sicher ob ich in den nächsten Wochen allzu viel Zeit und Lust hier Weiterzuschreiben. Außerdem gehen mir eh die Ideen aus.  
  
Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews:  
  
Ich hab mich echt gefreut, vor allem über die Web Tipps, ich glaube jetzt komm ich an jeden Liedtext der Welt ran! Danke nochmals dafür an ChiaraM, Lessi und Avenahar. Und die Idee zu dieser Story ist sooo toll auch nicht, Avenahar (ich wird ja noch ganz rot vor lauter Lob) ich hab schon mehrere andere Karaoke FanFics gesehen. Smilodon, ups, du hast Recht das ist definitiv Humor, danke für den Hinweis. Schwester Aurelia ja ich hab Flipper gesehen, durch Zufall. Und ich glaube wenn Elijah Wood nicht mitgespielt hätte, hätte ich ihn mir nicht angeschaut. Ich bin sehr für Tierschutz und solche Filme sind mir immer etwas *suspekt*. Und ich hasse Delfinshows. *schauder* Widerlich! Aber eigentlich wollte ich etwas ganz anderes schreiben: Ich habe nicht wirklich was gegen Nicolas Flamel. Tut mir leid was ich geschrieben hab *Sorry Nic!* Nur als ich den Stein der Weisen zum ersten Mal gelesen habe, habe ich gehofft Flamel taucht am Ende auf. Jemand der über 600 Jahre alt muss doch unheimlich viel wissen. Der hätte sicher spannendes zu erzählen gehabt. Aber, als dem dann nicht so war, war ich etwas enttäuscht.  
  
So, alle zufrieden jetzt…? 


	4. Merry und Pippin

**Der Herr der Ringe Karaoke Abend**

****

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Schauplätze gehören JRRTolkien. Die Lieder den jeweiligen Sänger/innen und Interpreten/innen.

Summary: Die Herr der Ringe All Stars machen einen Karaoke Abend.

Anmerkung: Es ist nach Ende des Ringkrieges. Alle Überlebenden (und auch ein paar Tote) haben sich nach Bruchtal aufgemacht um sich dort zu erholen und zu feiern. Eines Abends ruft Elrond alle zum Karaoke Abend zusammen.

„blah" = sprechen

_/blah/ = vorführen_

//blah// = denken

(blah) = handeln

Bitte lesen und riwuen!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Folge 4: Merry und Pippin

Elrond: „So, als nächstes darf ich Aragorn auf die Bühne bitten."

Nichts rührt sich.

Elrond: „Aragorn? Wo steckt den der schon wieder! Arwen, weist du wo er ist?"

Arwen: „Er sagte er müsste irgendwas für seinen Auftritt vorbereiten, er braucht noch ein Kostü…."

Sie wird von einem schrecklichen Krach hinter der Bühne unterbrochen. Auf einmal kommt Aragorn auf die Bühne getaumelt, er hat sein Schwert gezückt und seine Kleider sind etwas zerrissen.

Aragorn (zu etwas hinter der Bühne): „Na warte nur. Dich mach ich fertig."

Elrond: „Äh, Aragorn? Was ist mit deinem Auftritt?"

Aragorn: „Ich brauch noch ne Minute!" (stürzt sich wieder hinter die Bühne) 

Elrond: „Dann machen wir mit Merry und Pippin weiter."

Beide stehen auf und gehen grinsend zur Bühne. Dort angekommen:

Pippin: „Wir werden nichts singen."

Merry: „Wir führen einen kleinen Sketch vor."

Elrond (schaut auf Zettel): „Und zwar einen von Monty Python. Etwas abgeändert selbstverständlich. Also, bitte. Legt los."

_Merry__ sitzt in einer Art Wohnzimmer auf der Bühne. Es klopft und herein kommt Pippin._

_Pippin: „Probleme mit dem Ring!"_

_Merry__: „Oh, nein. Was für Probleme?"_

_Pippin: „Gandalf sagt nur: Es gibt Probleme mit dem Ring."_

Bilbo: „Das klingt wirklich nach Gandalf."

_Merry__: „Aber was für Probleme den nur?!"_

_Pippin: „Weiß ich__ doch nicht. Er hat mich nur gebeten, herzugehen und es dir zu sagen. Ich hatte nicht gleich mit den Schwarzen Reiter gerechnet."_

_Ein schriller Tusch ertönt. Die Tür fliegt auf und die Schwarzen Reiter kommen, unter der Führung vom Hexenkönig von Angmar [heißt der auf Deutsch so? Ich vergesse es immer] hereingestürmt._

_Hexenkönig: „Niemand rechnet mit den schwarzen Reitern! Unsere Hauptwaffe ist die Überraschung … Überraschung und Furcht … Furcht und Überraschung. Unsere beiden Waffen sind Furcht und Überraschung … und erbarmungslose Effizienz. Unsere drei __Waffen sind Furcht und Überraschung und erbarmungslose Effizienz und eine fast fanatische Hingabe an Sauron … Unsere vier__ … nein … zu __unseren Waffen … zu unserer Bewaffnung zählen Elemente wie Furcht, Überraschung … - Ich komme noch mal rein."_

_Alle Schwarzen Reiter verschwinden wieder._

_Pippin: „Ich hatte nicht gleich mit den Schwarzen Reiter gerechnet."_

_Schriller Tusch. Sie stürmen erneut herein._

_Hexenkönig: „Niemand rechnet mit den schwarzen Reitern! Zu unserer Bewaffnung zählen unter anderem Elemente wie Furcht, Überraschung, unbarmherzige Effizienz und eine fast fanatische Hingabe an Sauron … und hübsche schwarze Umhänge – o verflucht! (zu einem anderem Schwarzen Reiter) Ich … ich kann das nicht sagen, sag Ihr es."_

_Anderer Schwarzer Reiter: „Wie?"_

_Hexenkönig: „Sagt Ihr das, dieses Zeug von wegen Unsere Hauptwaffen sind …"_

_Anderer Schwarzer Reiter: „Ich kann das nicht…"_

_Hexenkönig schiebt alle eilig nach draußen._

_Pippin: „Ich hatte nicht gleich mit den Schwarzen Reiter gerechnet."_

_Schriller Tusch. Alle kommen wieder rein. _

_Anderer Schwarzer Reiter: „Ähm … Äh … Niemand…"_

_Hexenkönig: „Rechnet."_

_Anderer Schwarzer Reiter: „Rechnet … Niemand rechnet mit den … ähm …äh … _

_Schwarzen … ähm …"_

_Hexenkönig: „Reitern."_

_Anderer Schwarzer Reiter:  „Ja, ich weis … Niemand rechnet mit den Schwarzen Reitern. Und falls mal jemand mit ihnen rechnet …"_

_Hexenkönig: „Unsere Hauptwaffen sind …" _

_Anderer Schwarzer Reiter: „Unsere Hauptwaffen sind …äh … äh …" _

_Hexenkönig: „Überraschung."_

_Anderer Schwarzer Reiter: „Überraschung und …"_

_Hexenkönig: „Schluss! Schluss jetzt! Schluss jetzt! Puh! Unsere Hauptwaffe ist die Überraschung, bla, bla, bla, bla, _

Da kommt Elrond auf die Bühne.

Elrond: „Aragorn ist jetzt fertig! Wir können weitermachen. Danke Merry und Pippin."

Pippin: „Aber … aber wir sind …"

Merry: „Lass gut sein, Pip. Mir hat das Ende eh nicht gefallen."

Pippin: „Hast recht. Essen wir lieber noch was."

Beide setzen sich wieder an ihren Tisch und essen weiter (Pilzsouffle) und die Schwarzen Reiter ziehen ab.

Elrond: „Und jetzt endlich: Aragorn!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Falls ich es nicht erkannt habt: das war „Die spanische Inquisition" von Monty Python. Mit den Schwarzen Reitern war es irgendwie nicht ganz so witzig aber was solls!

Danke übrigens an dieser Stelle an alle die mir schon riwut (heißt bei uns so) haben *verbeug* und besonders an die die mir zum Abi Glück gewünscht haben *noch tiefer verbeug*

Freut mich dass das hier doch immerhin ein paar Leuten gefällt. Und wenn ihr irgendwelche Wünsche oder Tipps hat, wer was singen soll, dann immer her damit.


	5. Aragorn

**Der Herr der Ringe Karaoke Abend**

****

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Schauplätze gehören JRRTolkien. Die Lieder den jeweiligen Sänger/innen und Interpreten/innen.

Summary: Die Herr der Ringe All Stars machen einen Karaoke Abend.

Anmerkung: Es ist nach Ende des Ringkrieges. Alle Überlebenden (und auch ein paar Tote) haben sich nach Bruchtal aufgemacht um sich dort zu erholen und zu feiern. Eines Abends ruft Elrond alle zum Karaoke Abend zusammen.

„blah" = sprechen

_/blah/ = vorführen_

//blah// = denken

(blah) = handeln

Bitte lesen und riwuen!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Folge 5:  Aragorn

Elrond: „Und jetzt endlich: Aragorn!"

Aragorn kommt auf die Bühne. Auf allen vieren und in einem Löwenkostüm.

Alle (blinzel): „?????"

Aragorn (unbekümmert): „Ich werde heute „I Just Can't Wait To Be King" von Elton John aus dem Film "The Lion King" singen. Um ein passendes Kostüm zu bekommen musste ich ganz weit in den Süden reisen und mit gefährlichen …"

Elrond (unterbricht ihn rasch): „Also hast du da eben noch mit einem Löwen gekämpft?"

Aragorn (begeistert): „Genau! Und dann hab ich ihm die Haut abgezogen. Ich wollte dass das Kostüm bei meinem Auftritt ganz frisch ist."

Arwen (entsetzt): „Das Ding kommt mir nicht ins Haus!"

Legolas: „Wenn meinst du jetzt?"

Gimli: „Solang er die Krallen nicht an den Möbeln wetzt."

Aragorn hat inzwischen schon begonnen auf der Bühne herumzuhüpfen.

Aragorn: 

_Way behind the water hole_

Gimli: „Trinke er immer noch aus Wasserlöchern?!"

_A little down the line  
The jungle and the plains and peaks_

Legolas (zu Arwen): „Wenn euer Garten so schlimm aussieht sollten ihr mal einen Gärtner kommen lassen."

Sam: „Würde ich gerne machen, wenn ich darf."

_  
__Are scheduled to be mine  
  
I'm gonna be the ruler_

Arwen (murmelt): „Das werden wir ja sehen."

_  
__Of most everything around  
From the grandest of the mountains  
To the humble common ground  
My reign will be a super awesome thing  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

Pippin: „Ich versteh nicht ganz, wo sein Problem ist. Er _ist doch schon König!"_

Merry: „Aber nicht von ganz Mittelerde!"

_  
I'm gonna be a noble king  
Unscrupulously fair  
I only need a little time  
Perhaps a little hair  
  
_

Legolas: „Haar? Was stimmt den mit seinen Haaren nicht? Er hat doch genügend!"

Gimli: „Vielleicht will er sich einen Bart wachsen lassen."

_  
__I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my roar_

Arwen: „Ich find sein „Gebrüll" in Ordnung."

Alle: „Hä?"

Arwen: „Schon gut. Vergesst es."

_  
The fauna and the flora gonna swing_

Pippin: „Du Merry, kann Baumbart eigentlich auch „swingen"?"

Merry: „Was für Pilze hast du den gegessen?? "

_  
__Oh, I just can't wait to be king  
  
No one saying do this  
No one saying be there  
No one saying stop that  
No one saying see here_

Arwen: „Wehe ihm, wenn er damit mich meint."

_  
__Free to run around all day  
I'll be free to do it my way  
  
The time has come as someone said  
To talk of many things_

Frodo: „Gandalf? Hast du das gesagt?

Gandalf: „Nun, das waren nicht genau meine Worte."

_  
__This may be true  
But I would rather stick to talking kings  
  
It's easy to be royal if you're already leonine  
It isn't just my right even my left will be divine  
The monarchy is waiting to go zing  
Oh I just can't wait to be king_

Alle beginnen erleichtert zu klatschen. Bis auf:

Boromir: „Bisschen größenwahnsinnig der Gute!"

Alle (starren ihn an): _„Boromir???"_

Boromir: „Was denn? Stimmt doch, oder?"

Frodo (behutsam): „Wir dachten du bist tot."

Boromir: „Anscheinend bin ich es nicht mehr."

Frodo: „Aber wie ist das möglich?"

Boromir: „Hey, Gandalf durfte auch wiederkommen."

Frodo: „Er ist auch ein…"

Boromir: „Was ist mit dir? Hast du Kankra vergessen? Da warst du doch auch fast hinüber."

Frodo: „Nur fast. Ich war nur betäubt und…"

Sam (fängt zu schluchzen an): „Es tut mir leid, Herr Frodo! Ich hab dich da ihm Stich gelassen. Aber das wollte ich nicht! Ich dachte du wärst tot!" (weint)

Frodo (tätschelt ihm die Schulter): „Sam, du hast mich doch gerettet." 

Sam: „Wirklich?"

Frodo: „Ja, ohne dich wäre ich heute nicht hier." 

Während Frodo Sam weitertröstet, kommt Aragorn von der Bühne, gibt Arwen einen Kuss (immer noch ihm Löwenoutfit) und bemerkt dann Boromir.

Aragorn: „Das hast du echt klasse gemacht, Boromir. Kaum von den Toten wiederauferstanden musst du schon wieder Stunk machen."

Boromir: „Wenn der auch so ein Sensibelchen ist. Und außerdem: ich hätte diese Lied singen sollen. Ich hätte König werden sollen."

Alle beginnen lautstark zu streiten.

Elrond (brüllt): „Ruhe!" (Nichts passiert) „Als nächstes kommen die Schwarzen Reiter!"

Auf einmal herrscht totenstille.

Elrond: „Warum nicht gleich so?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tja, wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt gehen mir die Ideen aus. Das einzige was mir noch einfällt sind Lieder für Frodo und Sam a la „Everything I Do (I Do It For You)" und die sollen ja nicht die ganze Zeit Liebeslieder schmettern. Drum würde ich mich über jeden Vorschlag von euch für meinen Karaoke Abend freuen.


End file.
